


Forever

by andadobeslabs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/andadobeslabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone around him is getting together, and Mako starts to wonder about his future. Specifically, his future with the man he'd spent so long protecting. Takes place during the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

There’s something about weddings that makes people contemplate forever.

It was Asami who told him the night before the wedding that by the time you’ve started thinking of someone romantically, you’re already gone. She theorized love wasn’t a slow build, like some people thought. No, when you see someone and start to imagine what it would be like to wake up next to them, or to brush their hair behind their ear, or to have them roll into you in the middle of the night and not roll back, it’s only a matter of time until you either end up going for it and dealing with the consequences, or are left forever wondering what could have been.

Mako tried to keep his composure while speaking with Korra. He knew it might be the last time, maybe forever, but in equal parts he wanted her to leave as soon as possible. Half because he didn’t want to ruin anything for Asami.

But also, because, as soon as Wu said “I was actually thinking of stepping down as King, and getting rid of the Monarchy altogether,” Mako immediately started to wonder what the (former?) King was going to do with the rest of his life.

And the first thing that Mako thought of was waking up next to him and brushing his hair behind his ear. Or having him roll into him in the middle of the night and not roll back.

So when Korra interrupted, and Wu left the conversation to dance, Mako was conflicted. He loved Korra dearly, and he felt a tremendous amount of loyalty towards her. None of this changed that Mako experienced a great wave of relief when Korra walked off. She seemed satisfied with the closure the conversation brought to their relationship, and Mako was finally left to lean against the wall in peace.

The dull throb of his arm distracted him a bit from the excited pounding in his head.

Asami walked by and mouthed “wish me luck” excitedly before she wandered off in Korra’s direction. Mako gave her a reassuring thumbs-up.

Wu must have noticed Mako’s lack of visible enthusiasm because he dance-walked his way back to where Mako was standing, and tried to cheer him up. Mako could barely make eye contact with him.

“Listen, Mako, I know it’s tough to see…” Wu looked over at where Korra and Asami could be seen having a conversation, and gestured in that general direction. “That…” he continued, “going on, but I don’t think your friends are going to leave you forever.”

“I’m not really worried about it, honestly.” Mako saw Wu’s sympathetic smile and felt his stomach flip uncomfortably.

“Worst case scenario, if all of your friends fall in love and leave you, I’ll always need a bodyguard when my singing career takes off.”

Mako saw Korra embrace Asami, and he was suddenly struck with inspiration.

“Listen, Wu.” Mako started, and immediately regretted his decision to open his mouth as soon as he did, “I don’t care about what Korra and Asami do, honestly.” Mako turned to look at him, intently, and didn’t break eye contact. “I know this seems crazy, and I don’t even know if you feel the same way, but-“

Wu silenced the fire bender with his mouth, and Mako both visibly relaxed and returned the gesture with great enthusiasm.

Mako deepened the kiss. His hand moved to the back of Wu’s head as if he was afraid that Wu would suddenly realize what was happening and pull away. But the former Earth King, as if he was reading Mako’s mind, threw his arms around the firebender’s waist and pulled him in closer.

Asami and Korra walked back to the party, later, hand in hand. Asami was almost too caught up in her own excitement to notice that Wu was sitting on the ground with Mako’s head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

But she did notice, and when Mako finally made eye contact, she winked.

“It doesn’t have to be forever,” Asami thought out loud, to no one in particular. Korra looked over, slightly hurt. “I’m lucky enough to have right now.” They didn’t kiss right then, but Korra seemed satisfied with the answer.

Mako just barely overheard her, and turned to look at Wu again, in honest disbelief of everything that had happened, and nodded in agreement.


End file.
